Tales From The Bush
by shockwave95
Summary: These are the short stories from the Bush
1. VERY BAD DAY

FYI:I DONT CARE BOUT THE RETCON ON THE LORES THE INSTITUTE EXISTS NOW

Even the Great Garen needs time to relax...in a bush. He heard something in the distance coming down the lane. He heard a charge and heard the word "die" yelled down top lane. Then he looked and saw a giant red comet running down the 's when it hit him, it was the enemy top laner Sion he quickly jumped out of the way.  
he was pushed back to the side where he stabbed Sion right in the chest the giant monster dropping his axe and punching garen to ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN AN ALLY HAS BEEN the match the champs were sent back to their was not having a good day then the demacian wing gate swung open people running from the entrance garen heard screams then a call "I just want to give out mail"a giant goopy man walked to Jarvens door Garen quickly jumped out to gaurd was suprized to see zac only purple "Lulu painted me".Zac leaving something at the door a paper. A Newspaper garen picked it up and read the headline DARIUS DOMINATES THE COURT AGAIN!Garen decided to learn how to play basketball to beat next match There Jungler Looked like an armadillo and he was fighting truged up the lane and raised his blade and after a long fight they were both tierd garen raised his sword and smashed the ground as a sword fell rammus jumped on darius head and blocked the sword curled up and rolled killing garen going through mid knocking out zyra going through the jungle crushing khazix going to bot killing braum and cait rolling up to the nexas and jumps and crushes it PENTAKILL VICTORY rammuss summoner was pleased and gave him a ruby !down at the bar garen payed 3 gold one drink gnar behind him paying 3 gold one glass of milk. gnar looking at garen saying DAMAGLIO garen spinned and said DAMACIA. Quinn at the edge of the bar looking at garen and said "I knew Gnar got that somewhere".As rengar walked into the bar he saw Gnar he said gnar was grounded for almost killing gave gragas 4 gold . gragas replied "Can i keep the change" rengar said there was none because he was also getting milk for went to his door and went to dream was weird he was in a bush when all of a sudden nocterene pops out and says "IM BATMAN" and floats he awoke he heard a knocking at the went over and saw a newspaper DARIUS WINS 5 MEDALS garen chouldent stand it he decided to learn to play not today,insted he got a sandwhich.


	2. LRN TO PLAY

There are fifty shades of gray well were fifty now there is one i ate the rest actually Garen ate them with his sandwhich was sure it was just a sauce then he noticed it was mold and puked it out next match he noticed the new music ROLLIN AROUND AT THE SPEED OF RAMMUS then he heard a faint 'ok' in the distance.  
Then he saw an odd short stuby spikey ninja with YOU RAMMUS THE imediatly drank a vile saying 'HEALTH AND STUFF' he was perplexed by the he noticed it was liqued instintly warded the bush and killed garen pushed top and won the Garen lost Rammus won and he still didnt practice decied hes gonna play tried the shoot he got 1 in 259 shoots but as they say 'BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH'  
Wait what nevermind after his miserable practice Garen went to the next Match he was suprized That the normal ARAM sign was replaced with LEGEND OF THE PORO KING.  
When he went in he instantly thought poros=ammo darius had the same idea 'FLING THE POROS' was being chanted by summoners and minions the king entered the field Braum thought Poro King=Steed and rode the Beast into battle sej had that idea as the enemy team engaged Garen noticed Rammus That little bogger is going "RAMMUS!"Rammus=Bane Rammus broke garens back and he was soon taken to base by a hord of heard something 'DRAVEN DRAVEN DRAAAAAAAAAVEN'  
the enemy Draven got a triple kill Cait watched as Skarner Draven and Darius lined up 'Let my Bullets Join There heads'Cait shot 1 bullet through all the enemys TRIPLE Sej charged Braum went into counter followed by Gnar and they heard something in the backround 'ok'. After Rammus killed half the team he lead Darius,Draven,Skarner And Sej to to BasketBall practice he was getting better but he still was the door Swung open 'WHO CALLS THE DRAGON KNIGHT' um wrong game dude get back to Dota 2 'Sorry i just wanna be loved' get out of was awkward

ROLLIN AROUND AT THE SPEED OF RAMMUS OH YEAH RAMMUS RAMMUS RAMMUS RAMMUS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUS


	3. Meanwhile

'Knock Knock"... BOOM,the silent Yi was soon interupted By Critplank And quickly passed GP an orange, he eats and grows twice as big as before Ya see there was some leftover elexir of iron in that so...They quickly dispose of Yi and were about to celebrate but Gnar slices GPs head of."AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAYN",the Anouncer Yelled and then out of nowhere comes... RAMMUS who quickly with a star QWER Ignite comboand then rammus procedes to wreck there team.  
Meanwile in the champ dorms..HAHAHHA I AM JAX I OP wait what,no,not THORNMAIL PRICE LOWERED on the rift rammus is dueling Ez who prepares the ult but before he chold do anything Janna sends a tornado and wrecks Ez and on the plus side kills Sona at the bar,  
"Ah my culinary acheviment boos" gragas tuns to his customers Garen and Darius luckely gragas inturupts there sissy fighting."Darius here is your noxian well lets just say heartatack""And garen your classic boos".Oh and lets not forget my freind jayce over her your martini (shaken not stirred)".  
Jayce slowly savored the drink while Darius and Garen have a drinking at rumblles think my life us awesome think again i have to...BORING CHECK OUT THIS"Hello reader and welcome to my dorm as my name might sugest im pretty super for a minion or a champion Now watch this Gun,fu FIESTA HAHA YOUR FACE IS BLOWN UP SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE READER HAHAHHHAHAHHAH."Ugh i hate when superminion does that Rumble out". 


	4. PIRACY HO

"PIRATE"Gp exclaimed "DO WHAT YA WANT CUZ PIRATE IS FREE YOU ARE A PIRATE" the crew sang even the guy about to walk the plank GP got to the rift he quickly bought all the crit hit stuff."YOHOHO I BE CRITPLANK AND I GONNA KILL THE NASUS".Nasus then withered him but even old Critplank was Badass so he kicked Nasus into the River they continued the fight up the river. Gp shot Nasus into the baron pit Barry was happy because he got a quick fresh Nasus meat thanks Gp.  
YOHO AHOY AND AVAST BEING A PIRATE IS REALLY was a little problem with his shanties there in a near by bush lies Rammus."Ok"uh"Gp said Rammus rolled down the river where also there was a team fight 4v3 on the other side of the river. Rammus quickly rolled down the lane summoners chanted PUSH PUSH Rammus kicked everyones butts before he can do it again the entire team rushed Rammus and piled on "BOOM the tremors blasted every single one off Rammus and he kept on Nasus and Rammus took all of Gps oranges and thats where Gp learned never challenge Rammus.


End file.
